


【崔瀚率x夫胜宽】青提

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -初恋误会六年后重逢ooc
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 1





	【崔瀚率x夫胜宽】青提

**Author's Note:**

> “有时候觉得自己真是多此一举，花了一晚上思考是否应该放弃，到头来还是要继续喜欢你。“ ——微博

01

秋高气爽的日子正是校运会的专属季节。

田径队的学生们放学后在操场上训练着，T恤浸满汗水黏在胸口和背上，宽大的短裤下摆在微凉的风中飘着，随着运动员们的动作上下摆动。

学校的老师们量度着地面的长宽高策划着如何摆放设施，跳高的架子和软垫要放在操场中间的空地上，刚种植好新植被的足球场要摆设围栏禁止学生进入，每个班的帐篷位置也都要计算好面积，还有食堂前要设置一个临时的医务室。

“我都说我们的班旗要用橘色调，又有秋天的色彩又抢眼。”班级里的同学们牺牲午休时间在教室准备着大大小小的事项，有的在设计班服班旗，有的在整理赛程表，有的在绘制海报。

事情加起来多得像是几百个午休时间都不能完成，但是一想到能够在操场上四处走动看比赛，和朋友一起喝着果汁逛着平时因为学业没能好好看看的校园，清爽的天气更是给这样美好的日子锦上添花。

“胜宽啊，这次由你担当我们班的记者小队队长可以吗？”班主任处理好把办公室的事务就跑来看看班里的情况，被喊到名字的男孩从海报绘制的工作中抬起头，“包在我身上吧，咱们班运动员们的英姿就由我来好好记录吧。”

班主任放心地笑了笑又去别的组查看情况，毕竟夫胜宽可是去年备受好评的那篇运动会报道的图文作者，在校园网上的点击率高到能作为学校的宣传文章，流畅又细腻的文风和活力满满的构图都充满了他的小心思。

“所以我能借着这个机会买个新的镜头了吧。”夫胜宽嘟了嘟嘴，微微鼓起来的脸颊在午后两点的阳光下泛起漂亮的金边，自言自语完又塞上耳机放起喜爱的韩流歌曲，继续在a3的彩色卡纸上手写着刚拿到的赛程表，方便同学们去观看比赛。

“我们去走走吧，这都做了一个中午了。”好友把刚定下来初稿的班服设计放到一边，走过来拍拍夫胜宽的肩膀，“午休还有半小时结束，下午还有语文课呢，再不休息要累死了。”

“okok，等我写完这个大标题。”夫胜宽把手里最后一个艺术字写完，一边整理着桌面上乱七八糟的彩笔一边看向操场，跑道上有几个男孩在跑着步，估计也是趁着这个时间多训练想要取得更好的成绩，“原来田径队午休也训练啊。”

“对啊，我也才知道。”好友看着这人慢悠悠的动作也上手帮忙收拾，顺带着还喝了两口夫胜宽从小卖部买的咖啡，有些苦的冰美式让他皱了皱眉头，“说起来，最近田径队好像来了几个很厉害的新人，一会咱去看看呗。”

02

我们田径队这个新成员怎么这么眼熟。

夫胜宽和朋友爬到跑道隔壁的栏杆上稳稳地坐上去，手里是刚才顺道在小卖部买的茉香绿茶，喝了一口看向旁边飞速跑过的运动员们。

刚刚还在有一搭没一搭地吹水的夫胜宽忽然停了下来，愣住在原地差些还跌落在地上，好友抓住了他才避免了屁股受罪的风险，“你干嘛？”

“没…我在想刚跑过的那个男生。”夫胜宽把腿缠在有些锈渍的栏杆上坐稳，这张脸在自己脑海里晃过好几回，怎么想都是六年前的那个人。

请问时隔六年遇到当时不欢而散的前男友该怎么办？

——

早熟的孩子总是更快陷入情愫的陷阱，还是五年级的夫胜宽脸上带着满满的稚嫩，圆圆的脸颊像是在平底锅里烤得香喷的芝士年糕。

借着要上讲台交作业的空档经过崔瀚率的桌子，像是演练了几百次一样把整整齐齐叠好的小纸条搁在他的桌面上，画着横线的纸条上是夫胜宽工整的字体，崔瀚率抬头瞄了眼在讲台隔壁帮忙着收作业本的小橘子宝贝，笑了笑把摊开的纸条又叠了回去塞进笔袋的深处。

“今天中午在美术楼的走廊见面好吗？”

吃过简单的午饭还有二十分钟的自由休息才到学校规定的午睡时间，同学们不是在教室里聊聊天就是在把桌子椅子拼在一起准备睡觉。

夫胜宽从作业本里抬起头看向崔瀚率的座位，对方已经不在位置上了，假装淡定地把本子塞进抽屉里也偷偷从教室的后门溜了出去，还有十七分钟。

美术楼在学校比较角落的位置，两人约定的走廊更是这栋楼的最尽头，趴在栏杆上能看见操场和校门口。

崔瀚率把身子的重量都压在窗台上吹着风，深棕色的头发在午后的阳光下泛起光泽，又被微风吹乱了些额发，微颤的睫毛下是半眯着的大眼睛，余光看到熟悉的身影便传过头去，“来了。”

不喊名字是因为害羞，年纪尚小又不清楚对方喜欢什么样的爱称，自顾自地认为去掉名字直接对话是亲密的表现。嘴角翘起来看着白净的少年逐渐走近自己，静静地靠过来倚在自己肩上，像是获得了无尽的安全感。

“怎么不说话了。”替代了疑问的语气，反而很平淡的声调让夫胜宽感觉很舒服，歪歪头看到他软软的脸颊鼓起来，像是还未成熟的小橘子一样青涩，却又意外地惹人喜爱。

“没有，“夫胜宽摇摇头像是又恢复了活力，稍微蹲下身子把身子挤进崔瀚率和墙壁之间，慢慢地钻进他温热的怀里，两个人的身体贴在一起交换着体温，校服蹭着皱在一起，眼前是试探着喜欢的初恋，“我在想我们这样偷偷摸摸见面真的有点憋屈了…”

崔瀚率看着面前微微蹙起眉头的夫胜宽，没有看向自己的眼神里带着满满的遗憾和委屈，嘟起来的水嫩小嘴像是真的糖果一样诱人，小人在自己的怀里闹着小别扭可爱又好笑，“不委屈了，能跟你待在一起就行。”

崔瀚率把下巴搁在比自己矮一些的夫胜宽头上，蹭了蹭把他发顶的发丝弄乱，翘起来的呆毛像是果子上的嫩叶，双手箍在他有些软肉的腰上揉着，怀里的人的脾气顺着自己的动作也舒缓了下来，哼哼唧唧着又把身子靠近了自己些。

“那…不要喜欢别人哦？”回过头来看向崔瀚率的眼睛里带着微光，像是夜晚的星辰都坠入了他的眼眸，“我的初恋是你，希望一直都是你。”

“嗯，”崔瀚率点点头的时候瞄到手表，还有六分钟午休时间就要开始了，可是夫胜宽好像完全没有意识到，还舒服地靠在自己怀里，叹了口气打算一会回去跟老师说是去辅导功课就行，“我…很喜欢你。”

“我只喜欢你，不管有没有‘只’这个字，这句话都只为你准备。”

夫胜宽一直是相信这句话的，直至瞄到崔瀚率笔袋里出现的另一张粉色纸条，一看就是女孩子写的，仿佛还带着些淡淡的香气像是在嘲笑自己。

“我也只喜欢你。”

偷偷展开了一个角就看见最不愿意知道的，无论如何猜测也只能想到对方是先说了“我只喜欢你”这一句，才会有接下来的回信。

原本先要开展这段关系的又是自己，好像也没有过多的追求过程就在一起了，崔瀚率一直都迎合着自己并没有过多的疑问。或许当初就不应该主动，或许多了解一些就不会发生这样的事情令自己委屈。

也许这段时间说的各种暧昧的话都只是虚无的泡沫，只是爱人用来磨练口头功夫的工具罢了。

“我们分手吧。”

在两个人考上不一样的初中之后，夫胜宽拿到家长奖励的新手机后给那个熟烂于心的号码发的第一条短信也是他最不愿意发的。

“反正也不再见了。”

03

有时人们总说不想再次见到初恋，是因为想让他一直是回忆里美好的模样，即使被时间模糊了也还是最珍爱的记忆。

据说在梦里出现的人是他在想你。

“这都什么事啊…。”夫胜宽从睡梦中醒来，磕到床头的声音把矮柜上摆着的声控闹钟弄亮了，凌晨看来有些刺眼的米白色光照在木板上，“快睡着快睡着，明天可是要忙一整天的。”

夫胜宽看了看窗外逐渐亮起来的天边，把眼罩扯下来强迫自己闭上眼睛，却还是从鼻梁撑起来的小缝隙里看到已经收拾好的、明天要用的包和衣服，又愣了神，最后也不知道什么时候再次昏睡过去的。

有些烦人，但是梦里崔瀚率靠近自己的时候却找到了六年前的悸动感，身上的少年气也还是记忆中的模样。

——

操场上事先布置好的帐篷里坐满了学生，帐篷上贴着的赛程表上列着班里同学们的比赛时间，旁边还有五颜六色的气球。

力气大的男孩子们从楼上搬来几箱运动饮料和各种小零食，文静些的女孩子们则是在帐篷里端了个小凳子就开始写着广播稿子，爱看比赛的又是另一堆人，已经开始盘算着怎么样才能看到更多自己班运动员的英姿，看起来要在操场上来回跑了。

夫胜宽作为班里的记者小队长自然是像打了鸡血，把昨天半夜做的梦抛到九霄云外，一心只想把照片拍好，电池也已经反复检查过充好电，内存卡也带了几张，现在只差用一大堆照片把它们都填满了。

“胜宽，那边接力要开始了。”接力比赛可以说是考验团体合作的测试了，大部分班级都有在放学后额外花时间练习，“你负责最后一棒的位置ok？”

“okok，我一会就过去那边。”夫胜宽还在折腾着相机，调试到最适合拍人物的状态才满足地把相机挂在自己身上，“有没有咖啡给我来两口？”

“yeah，bro.”隔壁传来的不是同班同学地声音，是崔瀚率。虽然和记忆中的不太一样，但是却很意外地和昨晚梦里的没差多远，“一会我比赛。”

这次换夫胜宽愣在原地了，有些生气又不忍心朝着他发脾气，看着这人还有些嬉皮笑脸的样子更是恼火，咬着牙拿起包就要往自己的岗位走去。

“不谈谈吗？”崔瀚率拉住夫胜宽细细的手腕，看着对方猛地回头时慌张想要逃走的眼神却连自己都晃了神，那眼神像是要看透自己的全部，再狠狠质问当时产生误会的一切原因。

“请4*100接力的运动员们速到检录处检录——”

“我…总之先对不起。”崔瀚率湿润的手心像是在向对方诉说着难以开口的话，捏捏夫胜宽的手心试图缓解他的情绪，“来看看我吧，一会我是最后一棒。”

“看你对眼睛不好。”夫胜宽把头扭回去手也抽了出来，心里还在消化崔瀚率就在自己隔壁班的事实，怎么也想不到六年前尽力彻底忘掉的人会出现在这么近的地方。

可是他却不明白，硬生生试图熄灭的火苗是很容易复燃的，尤其是达到燃点的情况下。

04

后悔了。

为什么相机里都是他的照片这个问题夫胜宽怎么也想不通，虽然自己班运动员的也不少，但是更加瞩目的是，光镜头对准崔瀚率的照片都快占了全部的一半了这个事实。

“倒也…挺帅的。”夫胜宽把腿盘在椅子上，伸长手臂摸到鼠标有一下没一下地摁着，即使冲刺瞬间的崔瀚率每一张看起来都差不多，但是他还是慢慢地翻看着，脑子里的思绪却被它们搅乱成一团浆糊。

“我这不就是随便拍的吗，对吧对吧？”夫胜宽把发带摘下来扔到桌面上，把电脑盖上试图把崔瀚率从脑海里踢出去，“我这是为了学校的文章拍的照片，嗯对。”

他始终搞不明白这么久了，而且半确定对方是出轨的情况下为何还会出现不应该有的动摇。其实仔细想想确实没有亲口问过他事实，只是完全在自己的猜测下提出的分手。

一来是因为尴尬和不好意思，二来是因为清楚知道年纪太小的爱情基本都会无疾而终，如果崔瀚率真的喜欢上别人了，自己也没有理由和资格挽留他，还不如潇洒些，即使后果都是自己承担。

——

“bro，你可把我害惨了。”崔瀚率踹踹上床的男孩，那是和他从小学就开始同班的朋友，“他真的记了好久，都是因为你那该死的情书。”

睡上铺的兄弟被他猛地一踹从床上弹起来，手机差些吓得从手里滑落，扒拉着床边交接处已经生锈斑驳的栏杆往下看，对上崔瀚率的眼睛，“什么情书，谁记了很久。”

“你给我放屁呢？”崔瀚率白了他一眼，走下床从柜子里拿出一杯泡面准备半夜加餐，心里的火气不打一处来，一边烧着开水一边嘴里碎碎念骂着，“还能有谁，夫胜宽啊夫胜宽。”

“啊你初恋啊，怎么今天你去找他了？”舍友也蹦下床发现崔瀚率在泡的是自己的囤货泡面，叹了口气想了想确实是自己的错，“我怎么知道你俩也是写小纸条交流的…唉我的错，算我的。”

“那肯定是你的错，你说你好端端地自己递情书就算了，害哪门子的羞让我去，现在是你谈还是我谈啊。”崔瀚率平时攒着的口才在恼火的时候瞬间都发挥了出来，“最窒息的还是最后你俩没谈两个月就分了，我和夫胜宽甜甜蜜蜜地给你整分手了。”

“你又不是不知道他心思细腻，比女孩子还敏感，看到点啥都要多想一点。”崔瀚率一边倒着配料包一边又陷入了回忆，“我还以为是因为异地，想了两年才后知后觉发现是他看到了你的情书，刚好那天之后我就觉得他不对劲。”

“那…你要是还喜欢他，要不…？”倒了开水用隔壁放着的几本硬皮书盖上，两个男的很自觉地一人搬了个椅子面对面坐着，崔瀚率翘起二郎腿用手撑住头，挥之不去的是今天夫胜宽转头时慌张的眼神，“我至少要跟他解释清楚吧。”

“不过该说不说，好像是还喜欢他。”

05

“喂，胜宽啊。”崔瀚率又在比赛前到处跑了，也没看检录时间只顾着找人，手里还拎着瓶咖啡，还没参加比赛脑门上已经积攒豆大的汗珠，像是连卷翘的睫毛都被打湿了些，“我要去参加男子1000米决赛了，要是得了冠军就跟我谈谈吧？”

“…”夫胜宽还是像昨天一样背着个相机，今天比昨天多了的是一件牛仔小马甲，套在白色的班服外面，“你检录去吧，还有几分钟就要喊集合了。”

“那你先答应我。”崔瀚率面对喜欢了近十年的男孩，语气里难得地还带着些撒娇的意味，只希望对方能受用，又顺手把易拉罐拉开递给他，“咖啡给你的。”

“哦，你快去。”夫胜宽觉得崔瀚率语气里再多软几分，自己脸上就要挂不住这副冷脸了，“赢了再说。”

分明是道德绑架，夫胜宽看着崔瀚率向检录处走去还不忘跟自己挥挥手的可爱模样，去没有想翻白眼的冲动，只是无奈地在今天的拍摄日程表上加上了“崔瀚率1000米决赛”这一项。

“可他怎么知道我一定会答应的…”

“预备——砰！”响亮的气枪声拉开了比赛的序幕，有的同学跟着运动员们一起跑，一边还大声喊着加油，在终点的裁判们也紧张起来盯着。

夫胜宽找了个人不多但是又能拍到运动员的位置趴在栏杆上架好摄影机，在距离终点还有两百米的冲刺阶段能清楚看到运动员们的爆发力，也没有太多人挤来挤去更方便自己拍出好照片。

“来了来了——冲刺了！”夫胜宽一听就赶紧准备按快门，冲刺只有一次，要精准地拍下他们发力的瞬间是真的很考验技术，俯下身子盯着画面看准时机就按快门，生怕错过任何一个精彩的瞬间。

进入决赛的男孩们都一个个从镜头下快速跑过，也都在夫胜宽的相机里留下了潇洒的身影，抬起头看向终点的方向，各色的T恤在风中飞扬，喘气声都留在跑道上消散掉，终点处传来的是同学们欢呼着的声音。

从夫胜宽的角度不能清晰看见是谁先冲过终点线，收拾好相机后走过去，心里却有些说不清的滋味，不知是想崔瀚率夺冠还是只是单纯的好奇结果。

“他想要跟我说什么，我又该怎么面对他。”

穿着橙色马甲的志愿者们跑上前扶住刚冲刺完顺着惯性大喘着气往前倾倒的运动员们，递上运动饮料把他们扶到一边休息，剩下的一部分学生则是在清理赛道，准备下一场比赛。

“瀚率好棒啊，都说你可以拿第一的了。”眼睛不自主地在密密麻麻的人群里寻找崔瀚率的身影，远远地就能看见他被热情的同学们围住，亮橘色的衣服特别显眼。

崔瀚率扯下发带，放下了微卷的棕色发丝，被汗水完全浸湿的刘海变成一缕缕地搭在额头上，热得发红的脸颊像是熟透的苹果，嘴角兜着的笑容里满是胜利的欢喜。

“你来了。”崔瀚率眼角瞟到一个熟悉的身影，一边说着不好意思一边从祝贺的人群中抽出身来，快步走到夫胜宽面前，脸上的神情像是个考了满分要奖励的小孩，在夫胜宽看来可爱又有点傻，“兑现承诺噢？”

“嗯，说好的。”夫胜宽在对上崔瀚率的眸子的瞬间又挪开了视线，落在对方的小臂上，凸起青色的血管的皮肤上带着些汗水气息，“去哪。”

“钟楼，或者你咖啡喝完了我们可以先去小卖部。”崔瀚率伸出手像是要拉住夫胜宽的手，最后却把手搭在他的肩上拍了拍，“我请你。”

“我想吃果冻爽。”

06

钟楼上的空气要比操场上多几分凉意，怎么说也已经是十月初秋时节，看来今天加件小马甲是正确的选择。

夫胜宽吸着刚刚买的青提味果冻爽，微凉的青提果汁带着半透明的果冻滑过喉咙，还混着些小粒的椰果，塑料包装被夫胜宽用指甲划出痕来又试图用指腹抚平，牙齿咬着乳白色的饮管在上面留下凹凸不平的印子，“要说什么。”

“喜欢你第九年了。”崔瀚率没有看向夫胜宽，往后捋了捋头发让它们吹着风，半干湿的发丝在秋风中扬起，“我不会问你还是否喜欢我的…”

“我不知道，我真的不知道。”夫胜宽也站到崔瀚率旁边吹着同一阵凉风，看着半眯着眼睛的崔瀚率，脑子里的浆糊又开始搅拌，变得更加黏糊，“或者我们可以…再想想。”

我还想念他的怀抱吗，我是在犹豫吗，好像是喜欢的，但好像也是在害怕的。

“我没办法想，面对你的时候脑子都是乱的。”崔瀚率侧过头看着夫胜宽微鼓的脸颊，嘴角凹下去的地方像是酿满了蜂蜜甜酒，圆溜溜的眼睛有些尴尬地不敢看向自己，直愣愣地盯着楼下在热身跑圈地运动员们。

“我还能喜欢你吗？”夫胜宽挪了挪身子让自己离崔瀚率更近些，心里有了确认的答案却又被顾虑盖过，到了嘴边还是硬生生咽了下去，“六年前是我先说的，这次能让我听你说吗？”

“胜宽，你要知道这九年来，从一开始我就只有两个选项，喜欢你或是更喜欢你。”


End file.
